1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for producing a multi-layer capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-layer capacitors are employed as passive, discrete components or in integrated circuits. Among other things, multi-layer capacitors are manufactured as film capacitors and as ceramic capacitors. In the film capacitors, films are printed with metallizations and subsequently wound under pressure. Portions are cut out of the resulting coil to form individual film capacitors. The metallization is printed on in such a way that only every second metallization layer is adjacent at the edges of the film capacitor. The metallization lying therebetween is set back from the edge. Only every second metallization layer is contacted in this way by contacts applied onto the edges. The film forms the dielectric. For production-associated reasons, the film cannot be selected arbitrarily thin.
For manufacturing ceramic capacitors, ceramic films are coated with metal films by silk screening. The coated ceramic films are stacked and subsequently sintered. The metal films are arranged such that every second metal film extends up to the edge of the ceramic film, whereas the metal film lying therebetween is set back from the edge. Contacts are applied onto the edges of each second metal film. The ceramic films used in manufacturing ceramic capacitors are typically produced in a thickness of 20 .mu.m. A ceramic capacitor usually has approximately ten layers.